A Good Idea
by a cup of insanity
Summary: Princess Bubblegum giggled and winked at Prince Gumball. "I told you, Bubba. I was right, wasn't I? Mistletoes are a good idea!" Prince Gumball scowled. "Shut up, Bonnibel." — Gumball/Marceline


The Land of Ooo was definitely feeling the Christmas spirit. Decoration, colorful lights, wreaths, and ribbons adorned every kingdom, every house; everybody seemed to be excited on the fact that Christmas was coming.

The Candy Kingdom was, well, obviously no exception to that.

Upon the order of Princess Bubblegum, the Candy People had started decorated their house with colorful decorations—they hanged wreaths on their doors and covered their walls with colorful, Christmas lights. Red and white candy canes were found all over the kingdom.

And of course, the palace was not an exception. Princess Bubblegum had put on lots of decorations—she had even insisted that they put up a Christmas tree—"to feel the holiday spirit more," as she'd put it.

This had pleased Prince Bubba Gumball of the Land of Aaa—who, along with his friends—had decided to spend the holidays with their friends in Ooo.

Oh, of course. Prince Gumball was _definitely_ feeling the holiday spirit. Who wouldn't, with decorations covering the whole kingdom, and people chattering excitedly as Christmas drew nearer?

And speaking of decorations, well, he was fine with it, really. But then as he was walking ce the halls, he saw his cousin, Princess Bubblegum, and her Candy servants hanging some sort of green plant on the ceiling—_oh, no,no, no, no._ She cannot be serious, can she?

"Bonnibel, are you sure about this?" Prince Gumball asked as he approached.

Princess Bubblegum grinned and replied, "Of course I am! Mistletoes are part of holiday traditions, after all." She lets out a giggle. "Isn't this fun? You should help us put some more up. We could definitely use some help."

"But Bonni—"

She pouted. "Please, Bubba," she pleads. "Christmas only happens once a year, and well, I want this holiday to be really, really fun as much as possible."

And so he found himself five minutes later, standing on a ladder as he tried to hang a mistletoe _near his room_, much to his annoyance. He didn't even know why he had agreed; he couodn't even hang it properly and he never liked mistletoes much, and the thought of standing under it with someone… oh, Cosmic Owl forbid!

_'Ah, that's right, just a few more!' _he encouraged himself, as he slowly hung the mistletoe in the ceiling. He let go of it, and finally, it did not fall. _'Aw yeah!_

Suddenly, a voice behind him calls out, "Hello there, Gum-Gum!"

Prince Gumball let out a yelp, clutching to the ladder as he almost lost his balance. He turned around to see who it was scowled. The long, black, flowing hair, the pale green skin, the dark eyes that sparkled in mischief, the smirk on those lips with her fangs showing—she was no stranger.

"Marceline, you didn't have to scare me like that," he said with a glare as he climbed down the ladder. "Gave me quite a scare, you did."

Marceline cackled, her fangs showing. "But it was fun scaring you like that! The look on your face—it was _priceless!_"

Prince Gumball flushed a little and smiled a bit nervously. He was happy that she was around, but somehow her presence made him a bit nervous. She is the Vampire Queen, after all.

"So Gummy-bear," Marceline started, as she poked on his nose—what is it with the nicknames? "What were you doing?"

Prince Gumball shrugged. "I've been helping Bonnibel decorate the palace—"

_"Obviouuussslyyyy."_

He glared at her. "—and I've been helping her hang some mistletoes."

Her eyes glinted with amusement. Why did he feel like he had forgotten something all of the sudden? He shrugged off the feeling.

"Mistletoes, huh?" she smirked. She floated toward him, and he took a step back and gulped. "That's cute."

Oh, glob. He is definitely not liking the look on her face—her eyes sparkled in a mischievous way, and her smirk was more smug—she meant trouble.

Marceline pokes his cheeks. "Say, Gum-Gum, do you happen to know what we're standing underneath against?" Her smirk got bigger.

"A… A..." He gulped, his eyes widening in realization. "A... mistletoe—_oh glob!_" He groaned. His cheeks flushed red.

Marceline moved toward him until her face was inches away from his, which made his face more redder. It was adorable. "Aw, Bubba! You look so cute when you blush!" she cooed. She pinched his cheeks. "I would love to drink all those red from your face."

He tried glaring at her, but it was no easy feat when her face was inches away from his and she was pinching her cheeks and looked absolutely smug about herself. He couldn't even say anything! His heart was beating, thumping so hard against his chest and his stomach was doing all sorts of flips.

"Marceline, I—"

She shushed him. "So, my sweet, little Gumball," she says softly, her hands trailing down from his face to his chest with a smirk on her face, "I'm pretty sure you know how this tradition goes, yeah?"

He grabs her hand and tried to push her away from him, but she was way too quick. She grabbed his collars and closed her eyes, then pressed her lips to his.

It took him a few moments for his brain to register what was happening. Marceline was kissing him. Marceline was kissing him. Marceline was kissing him. He could feel her lips on his, her fangs—oh glob, oh glob, oh glob.

She was about to pull away, realizing he wasn't kissing her back, but he pulled her closer, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Marceline pulled away slightly and smirked. "That's more like it," she murmured.

"Shut up, and kiss me again, Marceline."

She laughed and did so, and he had himself pushed against the ladder and Marceline was kissing him again and, glob, it was the most marvelous thing ever. He could feel her tongue on his, nibbling on his lips as he did the same. His hand was on her waist, and, the other one was about to make its way under her shirt, when suddenly:

"Hey Bubba, are you done hanging mis—eek!" Princess Bubblegum let out a squeak and flushed. Prince Gumball froze and Marceline pulled away from him and floated beside him.

Prince Gumball flushed and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck furiously, as Marceline folded her arms against her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Bonnie, way to ruin the mood!" Marceline complained.

Princess Bubblegum gaped at the both of them. Prince Gumball glared at her, but she giggled and winked at him. "I told you, Bubba. I was right, wasn't I? Mistletoes are a good idea!"

Prince Gumball scowled. "Shut up, Bonnibel."

* * *

**lol I tried ;A; and I know it's a bit late for Christmas but I've actually written this sometime before Christmas and fgfsj;hjdkhsd Gumceline is so gfjsga;gjsjg okay**

**Well, this is my first published fanfic, so, um, please review! And tell me if I've made any grammatical errors or whatever. :-))))**


End file.
